Valentine's Day is overrated
by cakelover2468
Summary: ... So let's have a White Day fic! Elsword's going shopping, Chung's locked himself in his room, Raven was last seen walking out of... a pink, heart-covered sweets shop? and Elesis doesn't know WHAT'S going on. Welcome to the fiasco that is White Day. Two-shot. Somewhat cracky AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, let's write an Elsword fic, shall we?**

**I know I'm gonna throw Elsword and Aisha together (because Elsword and Aisha are awesome) but for the other ships… meh, you decide. If no one cares, I'll toss Raven and Eve together (because black and white) and then Rena and Chung will end up together by default. Elesis? Dunno. **

**ANYWAY.**

**Warning: Some crack and maybe OOCness ahead. My mind is somewhat sugar-high right now.**

**Written for my dearest friends Animal, Nature, and Air, because holy snap, ELSWORD COULD TOTALLY BE A FYRE ADEPT. AISHA WOULD BE WATYR. RENA WOULD BE WOODE. Eve? Dunno, but Raven's definitely a Darke Adept.**

**(Well, technically he is one, but screw it, that's another Raven.) I'm going to stop confusing people now. Okay.**

**LET'S BEGIN.**

When Elsword asked his sister if she would take him shopping, Elesis thought she was hallucinating.

Seriously.

Elsword and a shopping mall? Does not compute.

But Elesis would do anything for her younger brother (no, seriously, it even says so in the Wiki), so she agreed.

Against all of normalcy, of course.

But then when she drove past a group of shops and saw Raven walking out of a _pink, heart-covered, sweets shop, _she decided to start questioning things.

"Sweet cupcakes, _is that RAVEN?!"_

"Oh, yeah, it is," replied her brother. "Aw, man, he's gonna beat me!"

"Beat you? Beat you at what, exactly?"

"Nothing!" Elsword turned the color of his shirt, red. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Elsword, did you make another bet with your friends?"

The boy turned out the window, whistling innocently.

"So…you did, huh?"

"…Maybe."

Elesis would've responded, only she spotted Chung outside his house, looking around wildly.

"Hi, Chung!" she called, knowing he was one of Elsword's friends. "How're you – "

He ran inside and slammed the door shut without replying.

Elesis blinked. "Well, that was rude."

"Yeah, okay, sure," Elsword agreed, not really paying attention. "Come on, hurry up! If Raven or Chung beats me, I'll never live it down!"

"Live what down, exactly?"

But her little brother refused to respond to any more of her questions, much to her exasperation.

Oh, well. Sometimes it was better not to question him. The less she knew, the less she could say in interrogation…

xXx

…Which Aisha was currently putting Rena through.

"So… White Day's tomorrow. Think you'll get any chocolate?" she pestered the older girl, who refused to meet her eyes.

"Chocolate? Why would I get chocolate?"

"Oh, come on, Rena, you can't tell me that a popular girl like you _isn't _going to get any chocolate. What I wanna know is… Anyone in particular you hoping for?"

At this, Rena's cheeks turned bright red. "A-Anyone in particular? N-No!"

"What is this White Day you speak of?" Eve inquired. "And what is this about chocolate?"

"Oh, yeah, I always forget that you've been homeschooled up until now," Aisha said. "Well, White Day's like the opposite of Valentine's Day, where the boys give the girls chocolate. It takes place a month after Valentine's Day, on March 14, which obviously, is tomorrow. Typically, if a guy really likes a girl, he gives her heart-shaped chocolates, and – "

"Aisha, I think she's already lost interest in what you were saying," remarked Rena politely, looking at Eve, who was doing homework, evidently uninterested in anything beyond the definition of White Day.

"Oh, well, I've got homework too," Aisha replied, looking quite unaffected by this bit of news. She dragged a huge textbook out of her backpack and got to work.

The threesome peacefully spent the afternoon under the trees in the park, unaware of the chaos that would ensue the next day…

**White Day is the next day, which will be coming in the next part. Yup. This is mainly because I need to know what ships you guys would like to see in this fic.**

**So… Review! And tell me! Yeah!**

**(Plus, I really don't have a clue who to throw in with Elesis, so if no one cares she'll end up forever alone. Whatever.)**

**Water, out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the ships are as follows:**

**RavenXRena**

**ElswordXAisha**

**EveXChung**

**So, without further ado, we shall begin!**

(Eve and Chung)

"I have not seen Chung in quite a while," Eve commented, her face expressionless. "Do any of you know what has become of him?"

Aisha blinked. "Yeah, he _has _been missing for a while, huh? I can't believe I didn't notice."

"That's because your nose is always buried in a book, nerd," Elword muttered across from her, eating his lunch. Aisha bristled.

"What'd you call me, idiot?"

"I said you're a nerd, shorty!"

"I'm older than you! Show some respect, moron!"

"I'll show you some respect when you earn it, shorty!"

"Idiot!"

"Shorty!"

"Moron!"

"_Puny!"_

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

Both Elsword and Aisha gulped as Rena's murderous look appeared on her face. "Sorry, Rena!"

The murderous look morphed back into a sweet smile. "That's better. Eve, Chung's been in his room for the last few days, working on some 'secret project.'"

"Secret project? What secret project are you referring to?" Eve questioned. "I have not heard about any secret project."

"We dunno," Aisha replied, shrugging. "That's why it's secret. Why're you so interested in what Chung's doing, anyway?"

The faintest hint of red appeared on Eve's cheeks. "He is someone I speak to on a daily basis, so I simply wondered when my daily routine slightly changed."

"Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Forget about Chung," Elsword interrupted. "What about _Raven? _I haven't seen him all day. Did he skip class? I thought his gangster days were over."

"Well, you can't really blame him," Aisha pointed out. "He probably doesn't want to be at school on White Day of all days."

"Why not? What's wrong with White Day?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" she snapped, sounding disgusted. "You really think Raven wants to see all these couples making out after what happened to Seris?"

Silence. Aisha clapped a hand over her mouth.

Any mention of Raven's ex-girlfriend was taboo in the group of friends. She'd been killed in a gang fight the year before, which was the reason why he was no longer the leader of a gang.

Rena broke the silence. "Aisha's right. He's probably at her grave or something today. Let's not pry."

"Right," Elsword murmured. "Right."

"HEY EVE!"

And, breaking the awkward tension right there and then, was none other than Chung. His face was red, and in his hand was a bag of… what? What _was _that?

Elsword stared. "Chung, what are those?"

"Chocolates!" he blurted out. "I spent the entire last week trying to make good ones… They're for you, Eve! Do you like them?"

Eve just stared. And stared. And stared.

"Chung, I really hate to break it to you, but that's not chocolate," Elsword said bluntly.

"Oh, come on. I know it looks slightly weird, but… It's still chocolate! You can still eat it! I hope…"

Eve was still staring. "You made chocolates? For me?"

"Yes! I'm really sorry they look so weird… I mean, I did try, but…"

And then, for the first time, Eve actually smiled.

"SWEET CUPCAKES IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE – "

Both Rena and Aisha slapped their hands over Elsword's mouth. He cowered silently under the twin glares.

Chung and Eve took no notice.

"Well… Thank you," Eve said awkwardly, taking the bag of chocolates.

"Try one!" Rena urged, and shrugging, the white-haired girl obeyed.

Eve blinked once. Blinked again. Blinked three times in succession.

And then – she fainted.

xXx

(Elsword and Aisha)

"So… You put _toothpaste _in the chocolate?" Aisha asked in disbelief.

"How was I supposed to know toothpaste was poisonous?! I mean, seriously, I didn't have any mint extract! What _is _that, anyway?!" Chung defended himself.

"Mint extract is – "

"I DIDN'T MEAN TELL ME!"

"The patient is awake," a nurse informed them. Chung instantly flew into the room to apologize profusely to the now completely bewildered Eve, leaving Elsword and Aisha alone in the waiting room at the hospital. (Rena had run off somewhere.)

Everyone who knows those two probably knows that this is not a very good idea. Unless, of course, it's White Day, which simply means it's probably going to be an even worse idea.

Aisha cleared her throat. "So… Did you get anyone chocolate?"

Elsword gulped. "Uh…"

"Whattaya mean, 'uh?' Did you or didn't you?"

"…Maybe…"

"Oh?" Aisha attempted to keep her voice level, even though her heart was racing. Probably everyone but Elsword knew that she not-so-secretly liked him. Including Aisha herself.

"So… Who're you going to give it to?"

"Well, actually…"

"Sorry, Eve wants her backpack, so I'm back!"

Aisha mentally facepalmed. _Chung!_

He grabbed the backpack and backed out of the room. "Uh… Bye!"

"Uh… I just remembered I have to do something!" Elsword blurted out, backing out of the room.

"What? Hey! But you didn't even answer the question!"

But he was gone. Aisha let out a sigh.

It probably wasn't her, anyway. Why would it be her? She was the one girl Elsword couldn't stand, after all.

And then she took a closer look at her backpack.

"Oh, for jellybeans' sake."

On top of her backpack was a red heart-shaped chocolate box that read _From Elsword, to Aisha._

She let out a sigh, then laughed.

"ELSWORD, YOU ARE SUCH A DORK!"

xXx

(Raven and Rena)

Raven had been standing in front of the stupid door for an hour, watching the dandelions flutter in the breeze.

He was tired of dandelions.

An old man walked by, took a look at him, and asked, sympathetically, "Got stood up?"

"No," Raven answered shortly. "Not even close."

How could you get stood up if the person you were waiting for didn't even know you were coming?

He was seriously beginning to regret the whole "Surprise" idea.

Because, seriously, who knew when Rena would come back, anyway? She could be out…helping puppies or something. It would definitely be Rena-like.

Wait, was that even a word? Oh, whatever. He was Raven. Epic cool guy who was way too cool for something as mundane as using real words. _Muahahahaha!_

Ahem.

(Raven would just like to take this moment to announce that he thought no such thing. Maybe not, but… It's funny.)

And then, next thing you know, Rena appeared out of thin air.

"Raven? What're you doing here? Are you lost?"

"Oh. Hello, Rena," Raven replied, trying to pretend like he hadn't been there waiting for her for like, an hour. (Yeah, nice try, buddy.)

"Well, do you wanna come inside or something? It's kind of cold out here."

"Actually, I just wanted to give you something," he replied awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. He could swear the dandelions were laughing at him.

Raven was beginning to really dislike those dandelions.

"Like what?" Rena asked, looking curious. He cleared his throat and shoved a bag of chocolates at her.

She blinked. "Raven…"

"Rena, I… uh…."

"But what about Seris?"

Raven winced. He doubted the sting of her name would ever go away, but he was willing to take the first step to make it happen.

"Well, I mean… Seris…is gone. And… There's no way she's coming back. If she were… If she were alive, sh-she'd tell me to quit mooning over the past, because I really… I need to get over it. And… So, um…" Raven stared at his shoes, which is extremely uncharacteristic for Raven. "Will you help me?"

Cake, he sounded like an idiot.

But Rena just smiled and took the chocolate. "Sure, I'll help you."

They both blushed.

And so, White Day happened.

xXx

_Alternate Ending…_

Aisha opened the box and stared for a really long time at the contents.

It was a note. The note said, _MADE YOU LOOK._

Elsword's face was bruised for two weeks after that.

_END_

**Okay, I have to say that this wasn't my best story. OOC characters (namely RAVEN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HARD TO WRITE UGH UGH UGH I MEAN LIKE I TOTALLY WROTE SHADOW AND EVERYTHING END RANT HERE), not so good storyline, not so good chaos… Meh…**

**Oh, well. **

**Water, out**


End file.
